U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,065 discloses an outboard motor including an engine for driving a propulsion device, a cowling for covering the engine, a fresh air intake opening formed in the cowling for drawing fresh air, and an engine compartment defined in the cowling. The outboard motor has a bottom part defined below the engine compartment, a water collecting part disposed below the bottom part for receiving water that entered the cowling, a water passage for communicating the bottom part and the water collecting part, and a drain hole formed in a bottom portion of the water collecting part.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,223 discloses an outboard motor having an apparatus for separating water and air sucked in from an intake port. The outboard motor includes a cowling, a right-side intake port, a left-side intake port, first and second water separating portions, a communication port, and an engine compartment. The right-side intake port is formed in a right side surface portion of an upper portion of the cowling. The left-side intake port is formed in a left side surface portion of the upper portion of the cowling. The first water separating portion has an intake passage communicating between the right-side intake port and the left-side intake port. The second water separating portion communicates with the first water separating portion through the communication port, and the second water separating portion communicates with the engine compartment.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0258235 discloses an outboard motor including an engine having an air intake device. A cowling has an internal space in which the engine is disposed and an air intake opening through which ambient air is introduced into the internal space. The internal space defines an air intake passage connecting the air intake opening of the cowling to the air intake device of the engine. An air/water separator is disposed within the air intake passage for separating water from the air. The air/water separator has a relative large volume so as to temporarily hold water from a sudden flow of water that may flow into the cowling air intake. Water accumulated in the separator is drained from the cowling.